The Past Meets the Present
by Mindylynn
Summary: A continuing story of Steve and Amanda, this time the mystery involves a close friend of Amanda's ex. The first chapter may be a little sappy, but hope it will provide a way into the rest of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Steve, Mark and Jesse were eating lunch in the hospital's cafeteria enjoying each other's company and discussing Jesse and Steve's latest fishing trip that ended up with a fish hook in the chin for Jesse and five stitches in Steve's finger as he tried to help Jesse with the fish hook. Mark was silently laughing at the two of them. They had just returned the evening before. Amanda approached sliding into the seat next to Steve; they briefly kissed. They had been "officially" dating for a couple of months now. Steve still wondered how someone so sophisticated and beautiful as Amanda with her perfect dark skin and intellect could find him interesting. He decided to just enjoy and not think too hard about it.

Mark and Jesse quickly excused themselves knowing the other two would enjoy a moment or two alone, at least as alone as you could get in the middle of a busy hospital cafeteria. "So, how was the fishing trip? Did you catch anything?"

"If you call catching Jesse's chin catching something I'd say yes, if not no. It was beautiful though. Instead of a fish fry this Friday with fish supplied by yours truly we'll have to settle for purchasing the fish."

Amanda chuckled, she had already heard about their mishaps on the phone last night when Steve called after they had been patched up. She took Steve's hand in hers and gently inspected the finger with the stiches. "It doesn't look too bad. Next time let an expert remove the fish hook." She said this with teasing eyes and mirth in her voice.

"How's CJ?" This was Amanda's five year old son and Steve adored him.

"He missed you, but I told him he'd get to see you on Friday and the fish fry."

"How's kindergarten?" School had just started two weeks ago and Amanda had been so worried about CJ going to school.

"He loves it, he has a lot of friends and is learning so much. I guess I didn't need to worry, you were right. At least right about that." They both chuckled. "It does sadden me to see him grow up so quickly," she frowned at this last comment.

Steve put his arm around her, not completely understanding but realizing this was a big step for both Amanda and CJ. "Hey, I need to get back to the station, but as always I loved even this few minutes to talk to you." They kissed and as an afterthought. "Hey, if things aren't too busy this afternoon, how about dinner?"

"I'd like that, I'll get a sitter."

Steve went back to work in a positive frame of mind and with something to look forward to later this evening.

Later that evening they met at a quaint Chinese restaurant, even though Steve was part owner of Barbeque Bob's he enjoyed all food. Steve been assigned a case involving a military officer as a witness that had been good friends with Amanda's ex- husband. He knew he could get some more information about this witness from Amanda, but didn't know how to approach it. He had decided he wouldn't bring it up at dinner, he would just enjoy the meal with Amanda.

They did enjoy the meal and conversation about CJ's school day and Steve's desire to get out surfing soon, he hadn't had a chance to do much of that lately. Amanda did notice Steve seemed a little preoccupied and knew it was probably about a case. Steve had a hard time putting a case on the back burner until it was solved. Sometimes he wished he could, but it was also something she found endearing about him. He was so dedicated and cared about the victims, so she would never complain about it.

She did ask him what was on his mind. "Just a case, sorry, we don't need to talk about it, this is our time."

"Steve, you know you can talk to me, I'm a medical examiner and I know how it helps for you to talk through things. We've had a wonderful meal and have had time to be just us, so what is it?"

"I'm not sure how to approach it, …you know the homicide from this morning a Ron Willard?" Amanda shook her head yes. " Well, there was a witness to an argument with this Ron and another man, but the witness seemed real nervous when we interviewed him and was really vague on the details. You know the witness and if you don't mind can I ask about his character?"

"Sure, who is it?"

"it's Collin's (her ex-husband) friend Paul Appleton."

Amanda's forehead creased, she blew out a heavy sigh and replied, "Of course you can ask me, it's not my favorite topic, but if it will help. I try not to think about Collin or any of his friends too much. Too many memories."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Steve suggested, "Let's go for a walk, there's a little park just around the corner."

Steve took Amanda by the arm and guided her out of the restaurant, it was a warm evening so they didn't need jackets. They began to stroll around the park holding hands. Amanda began to tell about Paul.

"Paul was one of Collin's closest friends, I haven't seen or heard from him since Collin and I divorced. He was always the life of the party, telling jokes, never serious. He was fun, but I always sensed he acted this way to avoid or hide something. I always assumed it was maybe something from his childhood, then he and Collin started meeting outside work to discuss work. I was told it was classified and didn't question it, as they often dealt with top secret military issues. I did wonder why the need to meet away from the office. Right before Collin and I split up I overheard part of a conversation about a General Mace, they were arguing about something this General had done and Collin wanted to go to the base commander, but Paul didn't. He was afraid of repercussion. I didn't listen any further. I think basically Paul was trying to do the right thing, but I also think he was hiding something..Paul's wife was a good friend and I know they were having problems as well, I don't know what happened."

"So," Steve asked, "I can probably trust what he tells me,but just know he probably isn't telling me everything? Paul and his wife Mandy split up shortly after you and Collin, I'm not sure where she lives."

"With Paul, I would make that assumption. I hope what I've told you helps."

"It does, it lets me know there may be more to this than meets the eye."

They walked back to Steve's car and Steve took Amanda home; they shared a passionate kiss and Amanda went reluctantly inside and Steve reluctantly returned to his car. He watched as she turned out the porch light and again thought how lucky he was.

The next morning Steve went to interview Paul one more time, this time Mark came along to observe Paul's reactions.

"Thank you for seeing me again,"Steve addressed Paul, "I just have a few more questions. We've already established you heard Ron Willard and someone else arguing in Ron's office before you left work for the day and they were arguing about an unplanned trip Ron had just taken. Did you catch where Ron had gone?"

"No, but I know he likes to head up to a town near Big Bear from time to time, he says he likes to be out in nature, but he always gets nervous before he goes. I don't know the name of the town, I understand there are several up that way."

"Do you remember anything else about the argument, why was he upset about the trip etc?"

"Not really, like I said yesterday, it was something to do with timing, not the right time or something. I wasn't paying that much attention, I didn't think much of it until Ron was killed. I may have had nothing to do with his death."

Steve thanked Paul and asked him to call if he thought of anything else.

Once back in the car Steve asked Mark about his impressions.

Mark replied, "I think Amanda was right, he didn't lie to us, but I do think he knows more than what he told us. I just can't figure out if it's because he's involved or knows just enough to be afraid."

Later that day, Steve dropped by the hospital and surprised Amanda with a milkshake. As they were enjoying their shakes the discussion was about the Ron Willard case.

"I think his death is connected to his trip up to a town in Big Bear and maybe something connected to his job as well, I just can't prove it. I found where his ex-wife lives. She is living here in LA and teaching school, I think 8th grade English. I thought I'd go talk with her later. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, I'd love to see her, but will it be a distraction if you want information."

"It might, but you know her well and can maybe help with the questions or have a better take on her reactions."

"Ok, see you later, I'm off work at 5 and my mom should be able to keep CJ."

They kissed and both went back to their jobs.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve and Amanda arrived at Paul's ex's house about 5:30, "Does she know I'm coming?" asked Amanda.

"No, I'd like to see her reaction to you."

Paul's ex, Mandy, opened the door, when she saw Amanda she gasped, stunned for a few seconds then opened her arms wide and hugged Amanda. "What are you doing here? I haven't see you for so long, oh how I've missed you!" exclaimed Mandy.

"Mandy, I'm so sorry to hear about you and Paul." At this point Steve cleared his throat.

"Ms. Appleton, I'm Lt. Sloan with the LAPD, Amanda is our medical examiner," started Steve.

Mandy gasped,"Is it Paul?"

Amanda quickly jumped into the conversation, "Oh, no Mandy, I'm here as a friend to you and Steve. Paul is fine."

Mandy visibly relaxed, "Even though we divorced I still care what happened to him."

Mandy invited them into the living room and offered them a drink; they both took lemonade. Steve began, "Paul is a witness to an argument between a Ron Willard and someone else a few hours before Ron was murdered. We think it may be work related and since you were married to Paul, I wondered if I could ask you a few questions."

"Sure, I don't know if I can help, but ask away."

"First, when did you last see Paul?"

"I was last week, even though we divorced we remained on somewhat friendly terms and we had dinner. I hadn't seen him in a few months and he called and wanted to have dinner. He seemed preoccupied and I asked him about it. He just said work. Even when we were married that was his response to everything, he didn't like dealing with our issues and would always blame it on work. That is what eventually ended the marriage, not work, but his unwillingness to deal with our issues. I understand the stresses of his job and there was a lot of pressure, but well, anyway you don't want to know about a divorced couple's prior marital problems."

"Did he give any hint as to what the problems at work were?"

"He just said people at work weren't seeing eye to eye. I didn't think much about it."

Amanda asked, "Did you talk about anything else?"

Mandy replied, "We talked about my job, he asked how the neighborhood was, was it still safe, we discussed the weather and other mundane things."

"Oh," Mandy remembered, "he did give me this envelope and told me it had photos of us he came across and thought I might like, I haven't opened it. Would you like to see it?"

Steve quickly replied, "Yes."

When Mandy went to get the envelope Steve turned to Amanda, "So, is she leveling with us?"

"I think so, she seems sincere, like the Mandy I knew, sounds like similar reasons for her divorce as for Collin and mine."

Mandy returned with the envelope. Steve looked through the pictures, they were mostly of Paul and Mandy from a few years ago on a vacation to Big Bear, skiing. Big Bear was where Paul mentioned Ron would head to from time to time. Steve thought there could be more to the pictures than meets the eye. He asked, "Can I keep these for a few days, just to see if there's anything in the pictures that may help?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. I'll make sure I get them back to you."

They got up to leave, Amanda gave Mandy a big hug, "Do you remember the fun we'd have with our names, Mandy could be a nick name or Amanda, even though your name isn't and we'd have fun confusing others."

"Those were happy times."

As they drove off, Steve asked if he could come over he wanted to go over the pictures with Amanda, thinking she may see things that he didn't since she had known Paul and Mandy. She agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve and Amanda picked up C.J. on the way home, grabbed some take out and headed to the beach house that Steve shared with his dad. C.J. was watching a movie while the three adults looked over the photographs. They were about ¾ of the way through the photos when Amanda exclaimed, ""Wait, go back to the last one you had Mark, let me look at it. I thought.. just let me look at it." Mark handed her the photo and she looked closely at it for a few minutes.

"There, see off to the bottom right, kind of in the background. Isn't that Ron Willard, the guy who was killed?"

Steve took the photo from Amanda, it was a picture of Mandy and Paul at Big Bear with skis, it looked like they had finished for the day or just beginning the day as the picture was taken in the parking lot with their skis' over their shoulders, but Amanda was right, There was Ron Willard in the background and it looked like he had a package under his arm. It wasn't clear enough to see exactly what it was. He now needed to ask Paul if he was aware Ron was there that day, find out the date of the picture etc. Steve pointed out these details to Mark and Amanda.

None of the other pictures seemed to reveal any more details. Steve took the photo and put it in an envelope for safe keeping. He said he'd have the police tech department enhance the image and he planned to talk to Paul again.

C.J. had fallen asleep, so Steve helped Amanda get him to the car, kissed Amanda good night and called it a night.

The next morning Steve dropped off the photo and tried to catch Paul at work; he wasn't expected in until later that afternoon. He was in a meeting at another location. Since his job involved top secret information, Steve was not told where he was at.

On his way back to the precinct Amanda called, "I just got this strange note on my desk and it doesn't make a lot of sense, I think it's about Ron Willard, you may want to come look at it."

After being careful not to get any more fingerprints on the note Steve read it,

Dear Amanda,

I know you have that package, Ron tried to keep it from me, but

I know you have it. I will send you instructions of where to leave it. Be

Prepared.

It wasn't signed. I don't know anything about a package, do you think they're referring to the package in the picture. Why does he think I have it?

Steve remembered part of the conversation with Mandy, Paul's ex, from yesterday. "Didn't people often get you and Mandy Appleton mixed up?"

"Yea, they did, it was kind of a game we played with those who didn't know us well. Since we did a things together as couples, whenever both Paul and Collin were in town, I could see those who didn't really know us could be confused."

"Maybe this person thinks your Mandy Appleton, we need to talk to her again."

"I'm going withyou! I can't believe she would be mixed up in this."

Steve took her in his arms, "I know you like Mandy, but she could be involved, of course, she could also be an innocent bystander that doesn't know she has something, let's see what she has to say. We'll have to wait a little, I don't want to talk to her while she's teaching. We'll wait until this evening."


	5. Chapter 5

That evening Steve and Amanda went to see Mandy again. As they approached the house they heard shouting. "Where is it?" shouted a male's voice they didn't recognize.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about? Paul doesn't live here anymore, if it was his, he's go to have it." Mandy cired.

"No, Ron said it was here at the house."

"What is in it? I don't know what you're talking about. "Mandy's voice trembled with fear.

Steve motioned for Amanda to stay back, he crept up to a window he could peer through. Mandy was on the couch and looked to have her hands tied behind her. Just as Steve peered in one of the two men stepped toward Mandy, slapped her and yelled, "Where do you keep Paul's left over things?"

Through tears, " He took his stuff with him, if there's anything left they're in the garage."

"We've looked." The man who had slapped Mandy now took a gun out.

Steve knew he needed to act quickly, he ran back to Amanda. "Mandy's in trouble, go back to the car and call for back up."

"But… oh. Ok" stammered Amanda.

Steve ran back to the back door yelled, "Police", and stormed in breaking the door with a kick and injurying his knee in the process. He bit back the pain and rushed into the living room. The two men had Mandy up and were using her as a shield, as they back toward the front door.

As they were exiting, Amanda, who had called for help, but then ran to the front door wanting to help her friend, had grabbed a metal stick with a metal rooster on the end as a weapon. As they backed out of the house Amanda hit one over the head with it, knocking him out. The other was startled and shoved Mandy toward Amanda, they both tumbled the ground and fled.

Steve hobbled out of the house, just as two police cars pulled up. Steve told them of the man on foot and they took off after him. Steve then turned his attention to Mandy and Amanda. Amanda had a few scrapes but was otherwise alright. Mandy had a bruise from where she had been slapped and since her hands were still tied, she could catch her fall and had landed on her elbow, Amanda was pretty sure it was broken. They were both in tears. Mandy said, "Amanda, I'm so sorry you were hurt. I'm not sure what's going on. Why are you here? If you wouldn't have been here I don't know what would have happened."

Amanda hugged Mandy, "It's alright, first we need to get you to the hospital and then we'll talk. We'll figure out what's going on." She then noticed Steve limping. "Make that we need to get both of you to the hospital." Steve realized she was also referring to him. He started to protest, but choose not to because as soon as his dad heard there would be no arguing anyway.

Steve did say, "Amanda what were you thinking? You could have been seriously hurt.." He stopped himself and just hugged her saying, " If anything had happened to you, I don't know…" Amanda shushed him.

"Just hold me for a minute, there will be time to talk later."

Steve, wisely, did just that.


	6. Chapter 6

Once the other detectives arrived, the ambulance left with Many and Amanda allowed Steve to ride in the car, as long as, she drove, so he could have his knee checked out. Mark was waiting for him when he arrived and escorted him into an exam room. As he did so he whispered to Amanda, "He seems to follow your instructions about being checked out better than he does mine." Amanda let out a small chuckle.

"Where's Mandy?" inquired Amanda.

"In the next exam room, Jesse is with her. Now I'd better make sure my son doesn't give the new resident a bad time."

"I'll check on Mandy."

Amanda walked into the exam room just as Jesse was looking at Mandy's x-rays. A definite break, but no dislocation, so it didn't need surgery.

"Amanda, are you alright? I don't understand what's going on."

" I'm not sure either, just relax right now. We'll talk later. We need to figure all of this out, but it can wait. Do you have a place you can stay? I don't think it would be safe for you to go back home right now."

"I can get a hotel."

Mark had just walked in, "No, you'll stay at the beach house." Mandy started to object. He put hand up to stop her. "Steve just filled me in on what happened. I think both of you along with C.J. should stay at the beach house. Whoever is involved seems to think you two are one and the same person. If we put all our head together maybe we can fill in some pieces. We all need to rest first then we and figure this out." Mark turned and left.

"He doesn't take no for an answer, does he.." said Mandy.

Steve was wheeled in at this time, "No he doesn't"

Amanda rushed to Steve, "How are you?"

"I just need a brace, just twisted it some. I do agree with Dad I think we need to put our heads together. Let's go to the beach house and get some rest. Maybe with fresh minds we'll make some sense of all this. Also, Mandy do you know where Paul is?"

"If he's not at his house, he's probably at work or there's this little restaurant he likes to eat at , it's all "Late Night Café," I haven't talked to him since right after you came to see me the first time. I called him to see what he know. He said he wasn't sure, but seemed spooked."

The next morning found Mandy up early, she couldn't sleep, her dreams had been plagued with nightmares of the night before and her arm was hurting. She didn't want to take any pain meds on an empty stomach, but didn't know if she could keep anything down if she ate anything.

Mark came into the room, "Well good morning."

"Good morning, Mark, thanks for letting me stay."

"It looks like you didn't sleep well,, you arm hurting you?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can keep any pain meds down."

"How about a fix some fruit salad, it's usually easy on the stomach and then you can try the pills"

"Thanks, I don't mean to be such a problem."

An hour later after everyone had eaten they began to share information. "Why would whoever is behind this think Mandy and I are the same person? We don't look alike, Many is a few years younger, has light brown hair and very fair skin."

Mandy laughed, "remember how we use to joke about how much sunscreen I have to use to avoid getting sunburned."

Mark interrupted, "I think that gives us a clue, it must be someone who doesn't know you or they would know the difference and the if they know Mandy and Paul are divorced, but assume Paul has in his possession the package that Ron was holding in the picture. They were probably able to get Mandy address, Mandy you are still living in the house you and Paul lived in right?"

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain why they think Amanda is me."

Steve began, "I think I know where you're going with this Dad, they don't know what profession Mandy has and if they know just enough to have heard Amanda Bentley beginning associated with Paul, they could make the assumption Amanda is Mandy. You two did admit you liked to fool people with your names. Amanda, being the medical examiner, would be easy to find."

"So, what's in the package and why do they think Mandy or Paul have it."

"That's the questions, Mandy do you have any idea."

Mandy shook her head, "Paul took his stuff with him when he moved out. Do you think Paul may be in danger also?

Steve replied, "I had some detectives check on him last night and they took him to a safe house, just in case."

Mandy was deep in thought, then all of a sudden with wide eyes, "I think I may know where it may be."


	7. Chapter 7

"My classroom, about six months ago Paul came to get some boxes he had left behind, it was right before school started and I was hauling stuff back to school for the year. Paul helped me, I remember after we got everything in, I pulled out all the stuff I'd need for the first semester and put the boxes for second semester in the closet in my classroom. I remember having to rearrange them from the year before. There seemed to be more then I had in there from the previous year. I wonder if one of those boxes is the missing package."

Steve quickly replied, "Let's go find out."

Since it was Saturday they had to wait for someone to let them in. They all went searching through Mandy's closet. Mark was the one to find it. He was looking at a note laid on top of another smaller package in the box.

The note read:

Mandy,

I am so sorry for what happened between us, I was too absorbed in my work. I had overheard things that didn't make sense and was preoccupied with them.

I found this package hidden in my things when I left. I think Ron hid it for safe keeping. It's a video tape I haven't had time to view it and I'm not sure who I should tell. I need to figure things out, know who I can trust before. If you find this, keep yourself safe and take it to the police.

Love,

Paul

"Well, I am the police, let's take it to the station and see what we have."

The video tape of Ron arguing with the dead man about the cut they would each receive for the sell of confiscated drugs that were never logged into evidence so the police never knew they were missing. "Why would Ron keep this if it implicated him?" Mandy asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Steve went to his captain to put a BOLO out on Ron.

Two days later Ron was picked up and they had there answers. Steve was filling everyone in about it. Ron was going to destroy the tape, but before he had the chance someone was following him, so he stashed the tape and planned to go back to get it, but he never could get Paul alone and eventually knew that Paul suspected someone was going on. He had quieted the dead man with a cash payment at first, but then he wanted more, so he had to silence him for good. He was just unlucky he washed up where he did and it was us that found him.

After the body was found he panicked and started searching for the package. He had heard Paul speak of his wife Mandy, and he knew Amanda. He had seen the two of you before at a party, but only overheard the time you were joking about your name and he assumed Mandy was actually Amanda and vice versa. Knowing Paul and Mandy had divorced and Amanda's name was in the paper he assumed Mandy had gone back to using her maiden name Bentley and Mandy being a common nickname for Amanda assumed Amanda was Mandy. Steve paused in his narrative when the others started chuckling. "I guess it does sound confusing."

After a good lunch Jesse took Mandy home. "Do you think there's anything to those two?" asked Mark.

Amanda just smiled at Steve, and said, "Who knows?"

Later that evening Steve and Amanda were walking along the beach, hand in hand. Steve took Amanda's face in his hands, "Amanda, you are beautiful and now that the case is over I want to devote my off hours to you. I think I have fallen in love with you."

Amanda smiled, "You think?"

"Just testing the waters."

She jokingly slugged him in the arm as he took her in his arms for a passionate kiss with the sunset in the distance.


End file.
